


Friday Nights

by writingboutfanfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, Lapdance, Large Cock, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongue Piercings, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism, body piercings, dick piercings, digging nails into skin, eating others out, everyone is fucking everyone, holy fuck the smut, making up the smut as I go tbh, no slut shaming, secret kinks, slut, well I'll try, will be heaps of smut but feelings too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingboutfanfic/pseuds/writingboutfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday nights is the party day. The day where 12 guys join together and do so many gay things. However, it won't just be all happy and sex filled. Suddenly relationships are being proposed, others are getting jealous and they are pretty sure one of them broke their arm. Throughout their journey, they will learn about their feelings for one another and most importantly how to give wicked blowjobs.</p><p>or</p><p>Kuroo, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Terushima, Daichi, Suga, Hinata, Kageyama, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Bokuto and Akaashi are hella fucking gay and basically have sex with each other every Friday in the form of dares while simultaneously trying to get themselves a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1st Friday

Yamaguchi Tadashi had gotten the invite to the party from Terushima, the bad boy he was secretly crushing on. He was nervous to go and with great difficulty managed to convince his best friend, Tsukishima Kei, to tag along.  Kei wasn’t happy in the slightest but after Yamaguchi promised to eat him out, he just shut his mouth and went along.

“Where is this fucking thing?” Kei asked as they got into the car. Yamaguchi got his phone, looking back through his messages.

“Apparently, it's across from the swimming pool complex.” He replied, locking his phone, and slipping it back into his coat pocket.

“So, is Mr. Tongue Piercing going to be there?” Kei asked as he placed his car into gear and begun to exit from the driveway. Yamaguchi immediately blushed, dusting his freckled cheeks with pink.

“Y-Yeah, he is but I don’t know if we’ll hook up. I mean what if he doesn’t like me?” He replied, looking down at his hands. Kei sighed and placed one hand on Yamaguchi’s thighs, rubbing gently.

“Look you’re cute and you have already confirmed that he is gay. It will go fine.” He soothed, internally groaning at how much he had to do it lately but he owed Yamaguchi from the time he worked him through his break up. As much as it annoyed him, he did want to support his friend.

“Thanks, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi smiled, grasping the hand that lay on his thigh tightly.

~

The house the party was being hosted at wasn’t at all that big. It was owned by Kuroo and Akaashi, Bokuto also lived there but he only paid rent. It was one story, two bedrooms, one bath and was often the hangout spot for that circle of friends. Kei knew most of them, aside from Terushima, but wasn’t normally invited. Socialising wasn’t really his thing, and normally he would avoid an invite like this, but Yamaguchi had given him puppy eyes and he couldn’t say no. 

As they approached the door, Kei noticed that not a lot of noise came from within the house, apart from a laugh or two. Kei knocked on the door and waited beside Yamaguchi. Kuroo swung the door open, greeting the two with a wicked smile.

“Finally convinced Legs to come, aye?” Kuroo laughed. Yamaguchi nodded weakly, blushing once again.

“Legs?” Kei grimaced.

“Well, they are one of your better features,” Kuroo explained, holding the door wider so the two could walk in.

“Glad to know that I’m known for my legs.” He huffed, walking past Kuroo. He shifted off his coat, placing it on the rack that stood next to the door. Yamaguchi instead opted to leave his coat on, under the knowing smirk of Kuroo.

“Come one, they’ve already started.” Kuroo urged, gesturing for the two to follow ~~h~~ im. He led them to the living room, where currently Akaashi was giving head to Bokuto surrounded by five other guys who were laughing at them. Kei turned red and averted his eyes from the scene.

“Aw look at him, he’s blushing,” smiled a brunet, that Kei vaguely remembered being called Oikawa from the last social gathering he attended.

“Give him a break.” Kuroo grinned, elbowing Kei lightly in the side, “You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” Kei scoffed, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

“I’m not.” He said, glaring at Kuroo as he took a seat, joining the circle. Yamaguchi gave him a smile and sat down next Kei.

“Come on Akaashi, wrap it up.” Kuroo stated, sitting down opposite Kei. He sent the blond a sly smile. Akaashi removed his mouth from Bokuto’s cock, making Bokuto groan.

“I was so close to cumming!” He cried as he shuffled back into his spot, between Akaashi and Kuroo.  Kei leant into Yamaguchi and whispered into his ear.

“This is what you do every Friday night?” He asked judgingly. The freckled male only blushed in response.

“Here, pass the beer around to the late comers before we continue,” Kuroo said, handing two cans of beer around the circle till they reached their destination. Kei immediately took a sip, thinking if he could just get wasted he pass out and wouldn’t have to participate in this stupid game. He glanced around the circle; Daichi and Suga were here, which Kei found was odd because they were dating, Oikawa, Kageyama and Terushima were opposite them. Bokuto was latched onto Akaashi, running his fingers through his black hair and Kuroo sat there, arms crossed over his chest still grinning at Kei.

 “It’s your turn, Akaashi,” Oikawa stated.

“Yeah,” Akaashi paused and took a slow glance around the circle, “I dare Oikawa to finger Kageyama.” Kageyama immediately paled and began to refuse.

“Kags, you know the rule if you don’t do the dare,” Oikawa said, leaning over to the young boy to slide his hand down his thigh. Kageyama shuddered and turned away with a blush.

“He’s just nervous because Hinata isn’t here,” Akaashi stated, watching the two with his steely grey eyes.

“I am not.” Kageyama protested, holding his hands up at Oikawa.

“Come on,” Oikawa whined, “Let me finger you and then you can make the shrimp jealous.” The brunet moved closer, snaking his other arm around Kageyama’s waist. The male blushed lightly, before turning his head and mumbling something under his breath.

“What was that?” Oikawa sang with his smug grin.

“Fine. But in another room.” He said slightly louder. Oikawa just grinned at him, before hooking his arm around his waist and pulling him up. He dragged him away, sending a wink to the circle over his shoulder.

“Poor Tobio.” Muttered Yamaguchi before he noticed the shocked expression Kei shot him and then he looked away shyly.

“He’ll be fingered dry, that’s for sure,” added Suga with a small shake of his head. They stayed in silent for the next couple of minutes, Kei finishing the rest of his beer in that time, listening to the muffled moan of Kageyama. Who indeed sounded like he was being fingered dry.

“I’m sick of waiting!” Bokuto cried out, “Let's continue!” Akaashi just sighed at his dramatics and turned to look at the others.

“Who’s turn is it then?” He asked.

“I’ll go,” Tsukishima volunteered. He was bolder now that he had a drink; he was always a lightweight when it came to alcohol.

“I dare Terushima to give Yamaguchi a blow job and put that tongue piercing to good use.” He took Yamaguchi’s unopen beer, opened it and took a sip, watching as Yamaguchi slowly approached Terushima.

“Are you fine with doing it here?” Terushima asked. Yamaguchi nodded, looking back over his shoulder at Tsukishima.

“How long for, Mr. Dare Lord?” Kuroo asked with a grin. Kei swallowed his sip of beer and settled the can at his feet.

“Till Yamaguchi cums,” He answered, “Which won’t take long.”

“Tsukki!” He whined, shooting the blond a glare. Terushima just grinned at the freckled male before quickly unzipping his pants and yanking free his cock. He was on his knees, with Yamaguchi standing above him as he licked a stripe up the underside making the cock immediately become hard.

“Someone’s eager,” Tsukishima commented with a snide giggle.

“Someone gets all loose tongue when they’re a little bit tipsy.” Kuroo shot back, sending Kei another smug smile, “That tongue would be better around my dick.’ Yamaguchi let out a loud moan as Terushima finally took him all in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and making obscenely loud noises.

“If you wanted me to give you a blowjob all you had to do was ask.” Kei retorted, “But maybe later.” He downed the rest of his drink, listening to the moans of Yamaguchi having an orgasm.

“You were right he does cum fast,” Daichi added, “But how-“

“It’s because I give amazing blow jobs,” Terushima grinned as he tucked away Yamaguchi’s now flaccid cock and zipped back up his pants, “Everyone says so.”

“Damn, how many guys have you sucked off?” Kuroo asked with a grin.

“A lady never kisses and tells.” Terushima laughed, smacking Yamaguchi’s ass on his way back to his spot.

“You’re no lady.” Akaashi retorted earning a loud giggle from his boyfriend. Terushima just scoffed and turned the other way.

“Then I dare Akaashi to tell us how many guys he’s sucked off.” Terushima stated, sticking his tongue out at the man.  Akaashi remained as calm as ever, not even hesitating to give them the answer.

“Its above Twenty.”

Everyone looked at him a little shocked, but the boy was a beauty and would probably get any guy from the gay bars. Bokuto made a low whining noise in his throat as he face planted on the floor.

“Akaashi is beating me.” He cried. His boyfriend only gave him a small smile and patted his back gently.

“I’ll help,” Akaashi promised, glancing around the room, “I dare Bokuto to give head to Tsukishima.” Kei took a slow sip of his drink, swallowing it before simply replying,

“No.”

“Oh come on, Four Eyes!” Bokuto pleaded, jumping up from his previous position on the floor.

“No, you’ve done that one dare how many times now?” He observed, looking at Bokuto over the tops of his black rims, “Pick a new dare.”

“Then I dare Bokuto to eat Tsukishima out.” Yamaguchi challenged. The blond froze, wanting to turn around to Yamaguchi and strangle him. He knew his weakness. He looked at Yamaguchi’s smug face, fully aware that the freckled male thought he was going to refuse.

“Fine,” Kei replied and a gasp erupted from Yamaguchi’s throat.

“How do you want to do it?” Kei asked as he stood to his feet. Bokuto grinned at the blond as he jumped up.

“Well do it in another room,” Bokuto stated, “I don’t want anyone to steal my amazing techniques.” Kei just nodded as Bokuto took his hand, looking extremely excited.

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Akaashi warned, taking a sip from his beer, “It’s not that good.” Bokuto chose to ignore him as he dragged Kei out of the room, leading him to a bedroom. He closed the door behind him, grinning at Kei.

“Lean over the bed,” Bokuto instructed as he turned around to lock the door. Kei nodded and moved over to the bed and rested on his knees, chest on the bed with his ass hanging off the edge. He took his glasses off, placing them on the bed so they wouldn’t pinch. He heard Bokuto walk up behind him, sinking to his knees and placing his hands on Kei’s tight jeans.

“Your ass is amazing, Tsukki.” Bokuto murmured, reaching around the front to unbutton Kei’s jeans. Kei just hummed under his breath as Bokuto yanked down his pants, taking his underwear along with it.

“Woah!” Bokuto exclaimed, squishing the soft flesh of Kei’s ass, “Your ass is even better bare.” Kei just rolled his eyes at the stupid comment and lowered his head onto his crossed arms. Bokuto leant in, hooking his thumbs in between his cheeks. He spread them apart, looking at his puckered hole with desire.

“So cute.” He muttered, leaning in to press a kiss on his left cheek. 

“Come on,” Kei urged, already hard in anticipation. Bokuto grinned to himself as he licked a stripe across his entrance. Kei groaned under his breath, rocking his body backwards. He sucked the puckered hole, making Kei arch and stutter out a moan. Bokuto continued sucking as he brought his hand around the front and grabbed his hardened cock. He stroked it in rhythm to his tongue, which was flicking against Kei’s hole. The blond, arching his back and sending his hips backwards, sending Bokuto’s tongue inside him. Kei groaned, his hands fisting at the sheets as Bokuto began to thrust his tongue deep inside him. His tongue was warm and wet, sending a spark of pleasure up Kei’s spine. He threw his head backwards as he let out another low moan. He continued to fuck him with his tongue building and building Kei’s orgasm until the blond couldn’t take it anymore.

“Bokuto, please!” He cried out.

Bokuto removed his tongue, moving his mouth down to the back of Kei’s thighs to suck a dark hickey.

“You look so pretty all red and blushing,” Bokuto said, tracing the curve of Kei’s spine with his fingertips. Kei shivered at his touch, angling his hips into a delightful display for Bokuto.

“Please,” Kei mumbled, twisting his head to the side.

“Please, what?” Bokuto questioned, gently nibbling the curve of Kei’s ass. Kei twisted his body around so that he was lying on his back and spread his legs apart with a wide grin.

“Fuck me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Was going to write Bokuto fucking Kei but I just wanted to get the chapter out. 
> 
> Also are there any others pairs you want to see that haven't been listed in the tags?


	2. Fuck Friends

A couple of days had passed since Friday night when Kei had gotten a text from Kuroo. He rubbed at the bridge of his nose and sighed. When did that bedhaired loser get his number?  He opened his phone, grudgingly, and tapped into his messages.

**(Received 10:05)  
Want to join Bokuto, Akaashi and I for drinks on Friday night? **

**(Sent 10:07)  
Don’t you have your parties then? Also, how did you get my number?**

Kei placed his phone back on the table and grumbled under his breath. The truth was he was trying to avoid all thought of that night. After being fucked by Bokuto, Kei had gotten wasted and apparently started cussing out Kuroo for being so damn attractive and then proceeded to make out with Akaashi for twenty minutes because he was “super pretty”. Not one of his proudest moments and made him regret every going to that fucking party. His phone buzzed, alerting him that Kuroo had answered.

**(Received 10:08)  
Not this weekend. Too many people can’t make it. I’d prefer if it was just us anyway ;)**

**(Sent 10:10)  
I thought Bokuto and Akaashi were joining us? **

**(Received 10:11)  
Double date, my long legged friend **

**(Sent 10:15)  
What am I? A spider? **

**(Received 10:16)  
I can call you daddy if you really want. Then you’ll become a daddy long legs.  A true spider**

**(Sent 10:19)  
Just stop**

**(Received 10:22)  
Anyway, you down for drinks or no?**

Kei placed down his phone and removed his glasses from his face. He really didn’t want to meet up with Kuroo for drinks because who knew what he would do once he got drunk. Something to embarrass himself in front of Kuroo again, probably. Despite how much he didn’t want to admit it, he wanted to impress Kuroo. He was hot, nice and had a decent sense of humour. He shooed those thoughts away and replaced them with others. It didn’t matter what Kuroo thought of him.

**(Received 10:30)  
Come on, Blondie. I’ll pay for your drinks? **

**(Sent 10:32)  
Fine but call me Blondie ever again and I’ll hit you. **

**(Received 10:33)  
It's called a nickname **

**(Sent 10:36)  
It's called I’ll shove my fist down your throat **

**(Received 10:38)  
I’d rather you shove that fist somewhere else ;) **

**(Sent 10:40)  
Just tell where the bar is and what time. **

~

He had managed to get the details off Kuroo despite his persistent flirting and finished work early. Like usual he was at Yamaguchi’s house, snuggled between the freckle male and a mountain of cushions. They were watching some stupid show, that Kei was only half interested in. His arm was draped over Yamaguchi’s shoulder and he began playing with the fringe of the other male’s hair. It wasn’t like Kuroo’s. He shook his head, he needed to stop thinking about that loser.

“What’s up?” Yamaguchi asked, sending Kei a side glance.

“It's just that Kuroo asked me to go out with him on Friday night and I’m conflicted on whether he is just looking for a quick fuck or actually interested,” Kei explained, moving his hands to wrap around Yamaguchi’s waist. He rested his head on the freckled male’s shoulder and sighed.

“You’d be surprised about Kuroo. His looks don’t really match his personality. Even if he does look extremely attractive.” Yamaguchi replied, running a hand through Kei’s blond locks. 

“I thought you had your eye on Terushima,” Kei grumbled, setting his lips into a deep frown.

“Keep your jealousy levels down, Tsukki.” He laughed, giving him a squeeze. Kei groaned under his breath and nuzzled his face into Yamaguchi’s neck, placing a soft kiss on the junction here his shoulder met his neck.

“You know you still haven’t fulfilled your promise.” Kei murmured, placing more kisses on his neck.

“I thought you would be satisfied when I got Bokuto to do it.” Yamaguchi giggled, squirming in his seat.

“He was great but you did promise.” Kei insisted.

“How about you fuck me instead?” He suggested, turning his head to capture Kei’s lips in a quick kiss.

“Okay.” Kei answered, pushing himself off of the couch, “Take your pants off while I’m gone.” He walked away, heading to the bedroom to grab a bottle lube and a condom. When he returned to the living room to see Yamaguchi naked with his thighs spread wide.

“You just want me to fuck you because you’re horny,” Kei stated, moving over to settle himself in-between the freckled male’s thighs. He yanked down his own pants and underwear, freeing his hard cock and then began to roll the condom down his length. He then coated two of his fingers with lube and rubbed them together to warm up the liquid.

“Yeah, maybe.” Yamaguchi grinned. Kei brought his fingers to his hole, slowly pushing in past the ring of muscles. Yamaguchi groaned, arching his back off the couch, muttering under his breath.

“You can pretend I’m Terushima if you like,” Kei stated, spreading his fingers inside. He twisted his fingers stretching him.

“Then you pretend I’m Kuroo.” Yamaguchi smiled, digging his fingers into the skin o Kei’s back.

“I wouldn’t be fucking Kuroo. He would be fucking me.” Kei replied, adding another finger. Yamaguchi let out a breathy moan, twisting his head to the side as Kei’s long fingers brushed past his prostate.

“You never know. He might be into reversing.” Yamaguchi breathed, letting little pants escape his lips. His continued stretching Yamaguchi’s hole, placing kisses along his collarbones as he did so.

“Alright, ready?” Kei asked, removing his fingers from Yamaguchi. He nodded, watching as Kei lined his cock up and slowly pushed in. They both groaned as Kei sunk further in, reaching the hilt easily.

“Fast or slow?” Kei asked, halting his movements so Yamaguchi could get used to it.

“Fast.” He answered, slightly rocking his body to get Kei moving. Kei moved his hips back, pulling out to the tip before snapping his hips roughly. Yamaguchi gasped, Kei was as big as always, stretching him in a slightly painful but overwhelming pleasure. Kei continued to thrust hard, moving hips mouth down to Yamaguchi’s neck to suck dark hickeys into the pale skin.

“Ugh…Kei…stop,” Yamaguchi panted, dragging his nails down Kei’s back, “I have…ah…work tomorrow.” Kei grunted in response, detaching his lips from Yamaguchi’s neck and moved them to capture the other male’s lips. Kei greedily kissed him, silencing Yamaguchi’s loud moans. He felt his orgasm building as Kei’s cock brushed past his prostate. Kei’s cock felt incredibly hot inside him as it moved in and out. He let his head fall back, mouth opening wide in ecstasy. Kei let out a groan as he increased his already fast past, making Yamaguchi’s body bounce in time.

“Please, harder,” Yamaguchi moaned, gripping the side of the couch, “Please, daddy.” Kei hummed in response, not even phased by the word anymore.

It had been one of those surprising discoveries that Yamaguchi actually had a daddy kink. The phrase had simply slipped out in one of their rougher sex nights during which Kei had taken him from behind and was outing all his effort in his thrusts. They had both stopped and looked at each other, Yamaguchi was beyond embarrassed but Kei was amused by the information he currently had. There was nothing wrong with the kink but Kei loved to tease Yamaguchi about it, seeing as he got so red.

“Hmm, what do you want daddy to do?” Kei smirked, slowing down his thrust.

“No…faster!” Yamaguchi cried out. He moved his hands down to Yamaguchi’s hips and started getting rougher. The freckled male was at his break point, his moans getting louder and louder.

“I’m cumming!” He shouted, his walls convulsing around Kei’s cock as the fluid spurted from his own cock. Kei followed soon after, releasing into the condom. They both panted as they came down from their highs, Kei slipping his cock out of Yamaguchi and tying off the condom.

“Even if your Friday night ends up with you fucking Kuroo, you’re going to enjoy it, right?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Can we just drop the subject? I mean I just got done fucking you.”


	3. Movie and Fuck?

Kuroo had texted Kei the table number about ten minutes before Kei was supposed to be there so the blond had assumed he was already there. However, when he showed up the restaurant, low and behold there sat Bokuto arms tightly wrapped around Akaashi’s waist and head tucked in between his head and shoulder kissing his neck loudly.

“Hello, Kei.” Akaashi greeted, glancing up to give him a small smile.

“Hello.” Kei replied slowly. Noticing how Bokuto didn’t stop even when he announced his presence. It was the most appropriate place to do this and even if their table was secluded, waiters were walking past constantly. Akaashi noticed Kei’s awkwardness and pulled the male off his neck, revealing his array of hickeys that were splayed on his neck.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto whined, reaching his arm out in grabby hands as if he were a toddler.

“You guys are dating, right?” Kei questioned, slipping into the booth opposite the pair.

“Yes for four years!” Bokuto grinned widely, all happy since Akaashi allowed him to cuddle.

“Yet you still do those Friday night things?” Kei asked, picking up a menu and skimming the drink section. He needed some alcohol before he could pretend to care about Akaashi and Bokuto’s life story. He flagged down a waitress and ordered the weakest drink on the menu.

“You really can’t handle your liquor, can you?” Akaashi asked, looking up through his long eyelashes.

“Ah! You should have heard him when I was fucking him. He was pleading and begging for me to go deeper and harder.” Bokuto giggled, making Akaashi smile at the blond. A sly smile that looked too mischievous for comfort. Kei felt his cheeks begin to burn at the memory.

“So you are polyamorous?” Kei asked, taking a sip of his newly arrived drink.

“Not really,” Akaashi answered, “We are only allowed to have sex with people in the group.” Kei hummed under his breath and took another sip, eyes travelling around the room to see if Kuroo had arrived.

“Bottoming with Daichi is wicked.” Bokuto grinned, dropping his hands from Akaashi’s waist to wave them in front of his face, “Next Friday I’ll dare him to fuck you!” He gave him a wide grin, not noticing the horror on Tsukishima’s face.

“That’s not necessary,” Kei replied.

“Would you rather sleep with Kuroo?” Akaashi asked softly, tilting his head.

Kei sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he answered,

“Well I’m not going to deny that Kuroo is attractive and yes I would sleep with him.”

“Would you date him?”

Kei was saved from answering, fortunately, because Kuroo arrived, a little red faced and panting slightly.

“Sorry, I’m late.” He muttered as he slipped into the booth next to Kei. He placed a quick peck on Kei’s cheek and turned to greet Bokuto with a fist bump.

“Have you guys ordered food already?” Kuroo asked once his breathing evened out. He leant forward, swiping Bokuto’s drink and taking a massive sip. Bokuto didn’t bat an eye, instead jumping forward in his seat and capturing kei’s wrist across the table. The blond struggled, pulling his hands away but it was to no avail. The other boy was weirdly super strong as he kept Kei in place.

“So are you currently hooting with anyone?” He asked, deadly serious. Kei glanced over to Akaashi, looking at him with a disgusted expression.

“He means are you dating anyone?” Akaashi sighed, tapping on Bokuto’s arm gently. Bokuto loosened his grip immediately and moved back to cuddle Akaashi.

“You think if I was dating anyone I’d spend my Friday nights with you morons?” Kei answered, removing his hands quickly from the table.

“You also fucked me last week,” Kei added, taking another small sip from his drink.

“Bokuto!” Kuroo exclaimed with mock hurt.

“Kuroo! Bro!” Bokuto cried out almost flinging himself across the table, tears welling up in his eyes, “I’m so sorry! Forgive me!”

“Keep your voice down.” Akaashi hissed, pulling Bokuto back by the hem of his shirt.

“I am just so hurt.” Kuroo cried, clutching his heart with one hand and burying his face in the other, “I don’t think I can trust you now.” He sobbed dramatically making Kei try to suppress his smile and ended up just giving him an eye roll.

“You broke the rules, Bokuto.” Kuroo sniffled and Bokuto reached out, trying to grab Kuroo’s hand.

“Please, Kuroo. I’ll make it up to you!” He promised.

A waitress approached, interrupting Bokuto’s meltdown and took all their orders. She flashed them a smile and promised their orders would be out soon before walking away.  Kuroo had taken Bokuto’s drink at compensation and was cradling it through his fake tears.

“Why are you being such a baby?” Kei questioned, placing his hands on the table to steady himself. He felt light headed already and knew he shouldn’t have drunk any alcohol.

“Why did Bokuto get to fuck you before me?” Kuroo muttered, taking his another sip of the drink.

“It was in the moment; a rash decision,” Kei replied, catching sight of their waitress carrying over two plates. She greeted them with a smile and placed the two plates in front of Akaashi and Bokuto. The latter digging in straight away and stuffing all the food that he could gather in his mouth.

“I hope you don’t mind us eating before you but we do have to leave for a movie soon,” Akaashi stated

“No that’s fine,” Kei replied, watching Bokuto with mild horror and interest. Akaashi was halfway through his plate, calmly eating, and Bokuto was finished before Kei and Kuroo’s plates arrived. Bokuto was fidgeting in his chair, obviously bored and agitated that he had to wait for Akaashi to finish, and he took forever to eat.

Kei began to eat his own food as he held back a laugh at Bokuto’s whining, he looked like a puppy begging his owner for treats. Akaashi just gave him a dramatic sigh and pushed the rest of his food towards Bokuto, who eyes lit up with excitement.

“He’s like a dog, isn’t he?” Kuroo laughed beside Kei.

“Was just thinking that myself actually but he is,” Kei replied.

Bokuto finished up quickly and then they both shuffled out of the booth, said their goodbyes and left the restaurant. Kei was chewing on his food, pondering on what he should say now that they were both alone. Surely it would be awkward now.

“Drinks didn’t really last long did it?” Kuroo chuckled, sending Kei a sideway glance. Kei shook his head as he swallowed his food.

“I guess it didn’t go to plan.” He replied, “They ditched pretty quickly.”

“Say you wanna ditch this place and come back to mine?” Kuroo winked.

“Fucking on the first date, are you implying something?” Kei retorted, watching as Kuroo blushed red, obviously not realising Kei was joking.

“I meant come to mine and watch a movie. I have Jurassic World if you want to watch it with me.” Kuroo explained, looking way too embarrassed of the situation.

“Okay,” Kei agreed, noticing Kuroo relax, “And maybe you can fuck me while we watch the movie, hmm?” He sent him a suggestive wink which made Kuroo turn red.

~

Kuroo’s shared house was close to the restaurant, which evidently he had run from his house to the establishment instead of driving, but Kei offered to drive him anyway. They pulled up at the house, exiting the car and walking up the front door.

“So how was your day?” Kuroo asked as he dug the keys from out of his pocket.

“You are surprisingly domestic.” Kei grinned.

“Well you’re unsurprisingly an asshole,” Kuroo retorted, hearing the click of the lock, “Now answer the damn question.”

“It was alright, I guess. I just had work. How was yours, oh dearest?” Kuroo just glared at him as he held the door out, waiting for Kei to walk inside. The blond had ruined all of his plans. Kuroo had wanted to take it slow, enjoy a lengthy conversation at dinner and then he’d invite him back to watch the movie, hold hands on the way home and he’d drop subtle hints that he was interested in him. The blond decided that he would straight up say ‘Let’s fuck’ and ruined it. It’s not like he wouldn’t fuck Kei, cause he definitely would and just looking at his ass made Kuroo go weak at the knees and hard in the crotch but he didn’t want to do it on the first date. He sighed softly to himself as he shut the front door and shed his coat; he would just have to take what he could get. 

Kuroo ushered Kei into his bedroom, where his television sat perched on his desk. He had dragged it in from the spare room about a month ago to watch movies when he was sick and had never taken it back; that had worked out well in his favour, fortunately.

“So just make yourself comfortable on my bed and I’ll set up the movie,” Kuroo instructed, moving to his shelf to grab Jurassic World.

“You know for someone who says he didn’t have any intention to sleep with me this setup looks pretty suspicious,” Kei stated, glancing over at the older male, who was leant over placing the DVD into the player, giving Kei a full view of his perfectly sculptured ass. Knowing the guy muscular body, Kei didn’t doubt that he went to the gym at least 8 times a week. But how knows really, Kuroo might just be jacked up on steroids. Kuroo sat down, a far distance from Kei and began to load up the movie, remote in hand. Kei just rolled his eyes and shuffled closer, slowly as if not to scare the male off.  Kuroo jumped when he felt a hand on his inner thigh but he didn’t turn his attention to Kei and kept waiting for the movie to load. Kei grumbled under his breath and decided he would pull out the bigger guns. Who cared about the movie, one he had seen at least twenty times, he was sort of drunk and incredibly horny with an attractive person in front of him. He needed that dick and he needed it now. He drew his hand up higher, brushing his fingertips on Kuroo’s cock. It twitched under the affections but Kuroo didn’t turn his head, eyes laser focused on the movie. Kei cupped the crotch and squeezed it gently, rubbing his thumb deeply into the fabric; Kuroo did not budge. Kei clicked his tongue and swung his body off the bed, so he was on his knees, head aligned with Kuroo’s crotch. He spread the older male’s legs and forcibly stuck his head between his thighs.

“What are you doing?” Kuroo asked alarmed as Kei unzipped his fly.

“Giving you a blowjob obviously,” Kei replied as if it wasn’t obvious enough. He knew this boy was daft and he hadn’t even known him that long.

“You don’t have to do this; I mean- “

“I want to do this. Now shut up and enjoy the blow job.” Kei instructed, freeing the semi-hard cock.

“Well, at least one part of you is not unwilling,” Kei smirked, gripping the base of his cock.

“Yeah, well fuck you.” Kuroo retorted, letting his head roll back as the blond’s lips stretched over the head of his cock. Kei just chuckled, sending a vibration through Kuroo’s cock. He shuddered, his hand travelling down to thread his fingers through Kei’s hair. Kei moved his head forward, taking more of Kuroo into his warm, wet throat causing the grip on his hair to tighten.  It was downright sinful on how good Kei’s mouth was; sucking loudly, licking and occasionally nibbling Kuroo’s cock. His hand was fisted tightly into Kei’s hair, not strong enough to tear but enough that he had a good pull when he felt close to releasing. 

Kei pulled off and replaced his mouth with his hand; slowly rubbing the tip.

“You still want to watch the movie?” Kei asked, rubbing the corner of his mouth with his other hand. He glanced up at Kuroo with his big golden eyes, a sly smile on his lips. Kuroo groaned under his breath.

“You’re the golden devil.” He muttered, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. Kei took the answer and moved back to stretch his lips around the thick cock. Kei was right in his fantasies to assume Kuroo had a large cock and he couldn’t wait for it to be buried balls deep inside his ass.

“Kuroo!” A voice sang out and the pair froze. Before they had time to react the door was swung open, revealing Bokuto and Akaashi; the people they really didn’t want to see at the moment. Bokuto just erupted in a bubble of laughter, gasping for breath between his little snorts. Kuroo turned red immediately.

“What the fuck, bro?! Have we not had the discussion about knocking?” He yelled. Bokuto ignored the comment, still giggling to himself.

“I apologise for Bokuto behaviour. I did try to stop him.” Akaashi stated, bowing his head slightly.

“He moves so quickly!” Bokuto giggled into his hand.

“Shut up!” Kuroo yelled, “Why are you even home anyway?”

“Bokuto messed up the dates; the movie is actually tomorrow,” Akaashi explained, averting his eyes from the scene.

“Yeah, that’s because he is an idiot.” Kuroo huffed. His boner was throbbing and he itching to cum down Kei’s warm throat.

“No, no. You guys don’t understand. This is the perfect situation, you see Akaashi and I were discussing earlier-“

“Bokuto, no.” Akaashi hissed in a warning but Bokuto paid it no mind.

“We could have a foursome!” Bokuto exclaimed, hands high above his head in excitement. Kuroo’s gaze flickered to Kei, who looked disgusted by the fact and he was about to open his mouth to refuse when Kei cut him off.

“Sure,” Kei replied, “But I want Kuroo to top me.” Bokuto’s face spread into a wide grin and he jumped forward, tackling Kei to the ground. Akaashi just sighed and stripped himself of his jacket and long sleeve shirt and moved over to kneel behind Bokuto and Kei; who were currently making out.

“Lube?” Akaashi asked, glancing up at Kuroo, who was still hard and watching with shock.

“I-uh- in the draw,” Kuroo replied, getting up to retrieve the lube and pass it over to the pretty male. He thanked Kuroo and lathered his fingers generously before yanking down Bokuto’s pants. The male groaned low in his throat, as his sucked on Kei’s bottom lip, grinding upwards so his erection rubbed against Kei’s. He felt the wet tip of Akaashi’s fingers slide in and he groaned again but louder, relishing in the feeling. Akaashi was skilled with his fingers, those long slender things could make anyone come untouched; it was practically a sin. Kuroo followed Akaashi’s lead, lathering his own fingers with lube and started to finger Kei, scissoring his fingers inside him. Bokuto couldn’t keep up the kissing while Akaashi made him fall apart down low and opted for resting his forehead beside Kei, mouth sucking at the skin of his shoulder.

“Swap?” Kuroo asked and Akaashi nodded in reply, shuffling around each other awkwardly until they were in a comfortable spot. Akaashi drew out the entering of his fingers making Kei huff under his breath.

“Come on,” He whined, pushing his hips back to sink the two fingers further. Akaashi complied and shoved them into the base, three fingers, this time, spreading out against Kei’s velvet walls to search for his sweet spot. After a few minutes of looking, Akaashi found it, down not far away from his entrance, and began to massage it slowly. Kei cried out, face going red as he huffed and twisted his body. His erection pressed up against Bokuto’s; who let out a loud moan. Kuroo slid his fingers in straight away and began to suck dark hickeys into Bokuto’s soft fleshy ass. The male cried out, when Kuroo spanked his ass lightly, jerking forward to rub his body across Kei.

“Dude, no homo?” Bokuto asked, panting slightly. Kuroo just laughed under his breath.

“Bro, full homo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL WRITE THE FOURSOME THROUGH TO THE END AND IN DETAIL   
> I had to cut it short because it was taking me forever to finish this chapter and I have to work on my other fics ^-^   
> Sorry for being such a tease and thank you for reading!   
> Let me know what you think about the whole Tsukki/ Kuroo


	4. The Foursome Agenda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!
> 
> for more smut check out my sin of a blog: lil-anime-trash.tumblr.com
> 
> Anyway I can improve my smut ? Please let me know

“I don’t know how much I can take of this anymore.” Bokuto huffed into Kei’s neck as Akaashi’s skilful fingers worked themselves out of his ass.

“We’re waiting on Kuroo,” Akaashi informed, placing a soft kiss on the male’s toned cheek.

“I don’t want to cum before you even stick it in,” Bokuto whined, rocking his hips forward to draw Akaashi’s fingers out.

“Good news for you two because Kei is ready.” Kuroo replied, removing his fingers from the blond and shot a look at Akaashi, “How is this going to work?” Akaashi blushed, glancing over to Bokuto in an attempt to get him to explain it. Surprisingly he picked up on the hint and jumped up off Kei to give Kuroo an explanation using his hands as props.

“So I’m going to be bottom bottom,” He said, “Then Akaashi will top me and Kei will fuck Akaashi. Funny story cause Akaashi was going on about how he would love to be-“

“Bokuto,” Akaashi hissed, “Stay on topic.”

“Oh right. Sorry Akaashi! So then Kei will top Akaashi and Kuroo tops Kei! Simple.” He beamed. Kei sat up from where he was laying and shot up an eyebrow.

“Isn’t that a little, hmm I don’t know, difficult?” Kei asked, narrowing his eyes. Bokuto brought his hand to his chin, looking as if he was thinking deeply.

“Nope!” He exclaimed, laying back down on the floor with his ass in the air, “Hurry up too. I’m leaking over here.” Akaashi muttered an apology to the others and positioned himself behind the annoying male. He pushed in slowly, noticing as Kei dropped to his knees behind Akaashi. He placed a soft hand on Akaashi’s waist as he furrowed his eyebrows.

“I guess I’ll need to prep you.” He muttered earning a yelp from Akaashi.

“No!” He cleared his throat, “No, no. You can just -uh,” he felt his face heat up, “U-use my…t-t-thighs.” Akaashi felt his face burn as Kei lifted an eyebrow. Luckily, Bokuto swooped in to save him.

“I think Akaashi has a g-spot on his thighs or something,” He joked, “He loves it so much.”

“Alright then,” Kei stated, hand outstretched as he snatched the lube off Kuroo. Kei poured the liquid in between Akaashi’s thighs, causing him to shiver at the coldness. It started to drip down his skin as he waited in anticipation. He leant his forehead against the arch of Bokuto’s back, letting little pants escape his mouth as he felt the tension build in the air. It was nerve-racking as he waited, hands clenched around Bokuto’s hips and his hard dick gave a little twitch to remind him that it was still buried inside his boyfriend. His heart was pounding by the time Kei finally slid his cock between Akaashi’s slicked thighs, groaning as Akaashi tensed his legs together.

While Kuroo was rolling a condom on himself, Akaashi decided to get moving, pulling his hips back experimentally catching both Kei and Bokuto off guard. He slowly rolled his hips, pulling his own cock out of Bokuto and situating his ass flush against Kei’s navel. Kuroo soon joined the three, slicking up the condom with some lube before entering Kei. He thrusted harshly, sending the line jolting forward, Bokuto receiving the full force. Kei’s head rolled forward, latching his lips of Akaashi’s neck so he could suck dark hickeys into the white flesh. The male groaned as Kei’s cock rubbed against his balls, the lube making it slide out fast and smooth. Akaashi groaned low in his throat he leant his head back on Kei’s shoulder, giving him more access to the expanse of his neck.

Kuroo was setting the pace, keeping it rough yet slow as his hips thrust forward. He changed his angle, brushing past the spot that made Kei twist his body and cry out.

“Found it,” Kuroo mumbled low in the shell of Kei’s ear, making him shudder. Kuroo groaned with his next thrust, Kei’s tight walls convulsing on his dick adding to his increasing pleasure. It was hot, hotter that he’d imagined; he felt as if his dick would be melted if he continued. It carried on for a while, the silence of the room filled with low moans and sounds of flesh slapping flesh but like always Bokuto disrupted it. It started with shouts of ‘yes’s and ‘right there’s which alerted Akaashi that he was getting close to his peak. He quickly wrapped one of his hands around Bokuto’s cock and thumbed the slit, rubbing the precum into the soft flesh. Bokuto lost it, tensing his thighs and letting out a moan as he reached his peak, coating his own stomach with the white fluid.

“Bokuto is the first one out!” Kuroo exclaimed as he thrusted forward.

“I didn’t think that it was a game.” He sulked, rolling away from underneath Akaashi. He sent Kuroo a pout over his shoulder as he scooped up his discarded pants. Kuroo laughed under his breath not stopping the movement of his hips. Bokuto scowled, hiking up his pants so the waistband rested on his hipbones. He moved over to sit on the bed, glaring at Kuroo as he folded his arms over his chest.

“Can you wrap it up?” Bokuto grumbled, watching as Akaashi’s cheeks began red and his mouth was parted as he tried to suck in air.

“If you’re so eager to get it done, Mr Premature Ejaculator, come over here and suck your boyfriend’s dick.” Kuroo groaned out as Kei gave a particularly hard clench of his ass. Bokuto scoffed but followed his orders anyway, settling himself under Akaashi with a quick peck on the male’s soft lips. He wiggled his way downwards so that his mouth was aligned with Akaashi’s bouncing cock. He gripped it gently in his hands, rubbing his hands up and down the shaft. He watched Akaashi moan softly and he loved watching his boyfriend fall apart this way. Nothing made Bokuto happier than when Akaashi was in absolute pleasure. He grinned cheekily, grasping the cock at the base so it wouldn’t bounce and enveloped the head into his mouth.  He sucked hard, hollowing out his cheeks and pressing the flat of his tongue to the underside of Akaashi’s cock. He relaxed his throat, letting Akaashi’s cock fully sink into the back of his throat. He felt Akaashi shudder as he sunk further into Bokuto’s mouth and that made the male hum with happiness.

They continued like that for a while and soon Kuroo had reached his peak, cumming inside Kei before he went soft and dropped out. Akaashi was close behind and Bokuto, determined to make his boyfriend cry out, increased his suction intensity. Kuroo gave himself a breather before diving right back in and began to lick at Kei’s soft sticky hole. The blond cried out softly, almost a mewl as Kuroo fucked him with his tongue, exploring the place his cock had been wrapped up in some mere moments before.  Kei’s cool façade was quickly falling to pieces and Kuroo made a mental note to definitely eat out Kei in future.

Akaashi and Kei came together, panting and letting out cries that sounded sweeter than honey. Bokuto pulled his mouth of Akaashi’s cock and scooped up the breathless man. He didn’t wait a moment longer, already picking up their clothes and heading over to the door.

“Akaashi and I are going to have a shower, you guys stay here.” He sent a wink to Kuroo but quickly averted his attention to Akaashi, muttering in a hushed tone. Kuroo blushed, turning around to see Kei with a tissue between his legs, mopping up the lube and saliva left over.

“So, uh-“ Kuroo murmured, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, “That wasn’t how I planned for the night to go.” Kei looked up at him and sent him a snarky smile.

“So a foursome with your best friend and his boyfriend wasn’t on the agenda? Then your original plan must have been boring.” He stated, ducking his head back down as he finished cleaning up the last of the remnants. Kuroo rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed, not bothering to clothe his soft cock.

“I just- I didn’t want our first time to be like this, you know? I mean I haven’t even kissed you yet.” Kuroo whined, slumping his head into his hands.

“I wanted it to be all romantic because I really like you, even though I haven’t known you that long. You’re just really pretty and-“ He was cut off as Kei leant down, pressing their lips together gently. It was soft and sweet, although Kuroo’s mouth probably tasted like ass and lube. Their lips moved gently with each other, no eagerness or urgency behind it and when Kei pulled away Kuroo found himself wanting more.

“Happy?” Kei asked, crossing his arms over his chest with a smug smile.

“No,” He paused, watching his smile falter slightly, “Not until you date me.”

“I’ll think about it, big boy.”


	5. Older men and Younger semes

It was Friday night once again; the time was close to midnight and the boys were huddled in the living room. Kei had gotten slightly drunk, Iwaizumi’s shirt had been ripped and now he was shirtless and Bokuto was currently nursing, what looked like, a sprained wrist after he tried to handstand for five minutes and crashed into the wall. They had all calmed down after that and instead opted to play a game of truth and dare.

Oikawa was basically in Iwaizumi’s lap, trying to get as close as possible to the male, and was currently the one handing out the dare. He narrowed his eyes and scanned the group, looking for his next victim.

“Hmm,” He hummed as his gaze rested on Hinata and Kageyama, “One of you two.” Kageyama seemed to pale at his words, looking at Hinata with worry.

“Ugh, hurry up and decide,” complained Iwaizumi beside him with a groan and crossed his arms.

“Hinata. Truth or dare?” The orange haired male froze as the spotlight shone on him.

“Uh…dare?” He answered, already fearing the worse.

“I dare you to sit on Kageyama’s lap with no pants on until your next turn,” Oikawa stated sending Kageyama a smug smile. Kageyama blushed a dark crimson as he watched Hinata smile widely and strip himself of his pants.

“That’s an easy dare,” Hinata mused as he positioned himself in front of Kageyama, waiting for the male to move. Kageyama leant back on his arms, opening his lap that Hinata quickly sat down on.

“Aw, look at that, the little baby has a boner,” Oikawa teased, pointing towards the large bulge that had formed in Kageyama’s jeans.

“N-n-no. I…I don’t,” Kageyama denied, trying to angle his hips away from Oikawa’s prying eyes. Instead, his clothed cock caught on Hinata’s rim, making Kageyama’s cock grow harder. Kei muffled a laugh as he watched the two stammer and try to cover up what just happened.

“You two are a mess,” He stated, leaning against Kuroo’s shoulder. He giggled after his statement, just a tad drunk.

“Can we just move on?” Kageyama demanded, averting his eyes from the body that was pressed up against his crotch. Hinata hummed under his breath as he scrunched his face up in thought. A couple minutes went pass before he sighed.

“I don’t got anything,” Hinata shrugged, “For anyone.”

“Well, I have something!” Kei hollered with a snicker, glancing at Yamaguchi. The freckled male swallowed nervously. Why did Kei always have it out for him when he was drunk?

“No, it's Hinata’s turn,” Yamaguchi pouted, knowing that Tsukishima was planning something for him.

“Let him. I bet he has something really good,” Oikawa grinned, clapping his hands together in excitement. Yamaguchi groaned under his breath in response.

“Okay, okay,” He hiccupped, “Terushima, truth or dare.”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to hold a vibrator to Yamaguchi’s dick and try to make him cum in under ten minutes. If Yamaguchi does then he has to be naked for the rest of the night,” Tsukishima stated, sending a snarky smile over to Yamaguchi.

“Fucken hell, you’re on,” Terushima grinned back, already moving to grab the vibrator that lay stuffed between the cushions of the couch from early that evening when Oikawa brought it out to scare Kageyama. Terushima now had Yamaguchi’s pants hiked down to sit just under the freckled male’s hardening cock. Everyone watched in silence as Terushima clicked on the small vibrating egg and pressed it against Yamaguchi’s cock. The male let out a high gasp and hardened fully.

“Anyone timing?” Terushima asked.

“Yeah, I am,” Iwaizumi replied, “Go.”  He pressed start on the stopwatch app on his phone.

“This is a great dare, drunk Tsukishima,” Oikawa laughed as he watched Yamaguchi squirmed.

“Drunk Tsukishima?” Kuroo asked with a smile.

“Well he only does the fun dares when he’s drunk,” Oikawa explained, sending Kei a wink. Terushima moved the vibrator onto Yamaguchi’s sensitive head causing the male to let out a loud moan.

“You’ve got a point,” Kuroo responded, watching Kei take another sip of his beer. Yamaguchi let out another loud moan as Terushima moved the vibrator once again.

“So I guess it's my turn now,” Terushima grinned, pressing down hard, “Hmm. Iwa, truth or dare?” The brunette glanced up, looking startled at the sudden attention.

“Truth, I guess.” Iwaizumi shrugged. Kei let out a loud ‘boo’ and stuck his tongue out at the male.

“How big is your dick?” The two-toned haired male asked with a sly grin. Oikawa’s interest suddenly perked and he turned to look at Iwaizumi with wide eyes.

“Umm, I dunno,” Iwaizumi answered with a shrug.

“Anyone got a ruler?!” Oikawa exclaimed. He then realised how overly excited he sounded and coughed, “I mean does anyone possibly have a ruler?”

“There should be one in the bathroom since Bokuto likes to measure every morning.” Akaashi supplied, causing a loud squawk to erupt from Bokuto.

“Akaashi! I do not!” He jumped to his knees and looked around the room fanatically, “He’s lying!” 

“Who gives a shit? Let’s just get the ruler so Iwaizumi can finish the question.” Oikawa groaned. Iwaizumi rose to his feet, dusting off his clothes before leaving the room.

“Can you be any more obvious?” Kuroo rolled his eyes, standing to his feet. He stretched out his legs, which had been folded for quite some time and walked over to the kitchen.

“Like you can talk,” Oikawa scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“At least I had sex with him!” Kuroo called back, his smug smile obvious from the tone in his voice. Oikawa huffed and pouted, sending an evil glare in Kuroo’s direction. The male returned to the living room, two more beers in hand and the smuggest smile etched onto his face.

“Turns out its eleven centimetres while soft,” Iwaizumi finally answered as he re-entered the room. Oikawa looked up at him excitedly, his eyes fixated on Iwaizumi’s clothed crotch.  Terushima groaned in response and he shot Iwaizumi a filthy look.

“You couldn’t even get it hard to measure?” He complained while turning up the setting on the vibrator. Yamaguchi’s legs twitched and he let out a long whine before he was spilling his load all over himself.

“Eight minutes and thirty-three seconds,” Iwaizumi called out as he checked his phone.

“F-f-fuck. Never again,” Yamaguchi panted, his chest heaving heavily. His eyes fluttered shut as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

“I knew he wouldn’t last. Strip.” Kei stated, sending Yamaguchi a sly smile. The freckled male just rolled his eyes and stripped himself of his clothes.

“That was the stupidest dare ever,” He whined, bundling all of his clothes together into a ball. He sent Terushima, who was cackling loudly, a betrayed look and turned his body away from the male.

“So it's Iwaizumi’s turn now?” Kageyama asked, pushing along the conversation.

“Akaashi, truth or dare?” He asked as he settled himself back down on the floor.

“Truth.” The black haired male answered, which caused everyone to ‘boo’ in response.

“What was the biggest age gap you’ve had with someone you’ve slept with?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Well, that’s an easy question,” Akaashi laughed, “I was twenty and he was forty-five but his ass wasn’t a day over thirty.”

“You slept with someone more than double your age? Fucking hell I think you need a medal.” Kuroo scoffed, “You’re my hero, Akaashi.” He placed his hand over his heart and pretended to swoon at Akaashi’s presence.

“So you topped?” Bokuto asked, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

“Yeah, the guy was a sucker for a younger seme. Quite an experience, though. You guys should definitely try it.” Akaashi added.

“I feel as though you are living life in a severely different way than us,” Oikawa sighed, “Kinda wish I was as slutty as you.”

“We all know why you aren’t,” Kuroo retorted, eyes subtly glancing at Iwaizumi.

“Shut it, Tetsu,” Oikawa grumbled back, folding his hands over his chest, “You’re just as bad.” He sent a gesture to Kei with a nod of his head.

“Anyway, it's my turn now,” Akaashi quickly changed the subject, knowing how quickly it could turn into an argument, “Kuroo, truth or dare.”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to have sex with Kei-“

“Oh, how boring. Can’t you think of anything interesting?” Kuroo groaned, cutting off Akaashi mid-sentence.

“Fuckface, let me finish my sentence,” he cleared his throat before continuing, “So you have sex with Kei but then film it and put it on your Snapchat story.” Kuroo cheeks went dark crimson as he glanced over to look at Kei.

“I-uh, don’t know if..uh… Kei would do it,” He stammered, already beginning to feel flustered.  Kuroo secretly hoped Kei would do it but at the same time, he wouldn’t. Although he only had the guys and a couple others on his friend list, so nothing bad would happen if he did post it; he just felt embarrassed about it. But he was so down for sex with Kei at this point that he didn’t mind what he had to do. He nervously looked up at Kei, waiting for his decision.

“Fuck it. Let's do it.”


	6. Drunk Snapchats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. 
> 
> PLS FORGIVE ME   
> I BEG

The sunlight filtering through the blinds onto Kei’s eyes woke him up first but the pounding headache actually made him awaken. He groggily wiped his eyes, feeling a heavy hand draped across his waist as he shuffled into a sitting position. His vision was blurred and quick check of his face revealed that he wasn’t wearing his glasses. He glanced over to the right of him, squinting when he realised that the blur of the person next to him was Kuroo, wearing his glasses. He quickly grabbed them and placed the glasses on. Now that he had had his vision back, he could see Kuroo passed out on the bed next to him with empty beer cans littered the carpet. Kei grabbed his phone, which was lying on the nightstand surprisingly on charge, and slipped off the bed. After weaving his way through the cans, he exited the room, heading towards the kitchen.

“Hello, Tsukishima,” Akaashi greeted him from the kitchen. The male was eating a slice of toast, leaning against the counter wearing nothing but tight pair of briefs. Kei dryly swallowed, eyes slowly travelling down Akaashi’s bare back.

“Good Morning,” Kei replied, heading towards the tap. He grabbed a cup that was lying next to the sink, it was probably dirty but at this point he didn’t care. He filled the glass up and sculled down the water, feeling the throb lessen slightly.

“I’m guessing you have a massive headache right now,” Akaashi said, offering some pain killers he retrieved from the overhead cabinet, “You did drink a lot.” He leaned in, pressing a quick peck to Tsukishima’s cheek before returning to his toast.  Kei thanked him before quickly swallowing down the pill and following it with a sip of water.

“I don’t remember much of last night,” Kei confessed, placing the cup back on the sink. Akaashi let out a gentle snort, quickly placing toast in his mouth to cover it up. Kei sent him a glare,

“What?”

“Check Kuroo’s snapchat story, that should give you a pretty good idea.” Akaashi stated with a small smug smile. Kei sent him a puzzled look but unlocked his phone anyhow, navigating to snapchat and opening the app.

The first snap was a video of Kei looking up into the camera, eyes hooded with a confident smile on his lips sliding off his jeans along with his underwear.

Kei looked up at Akaashi, puzzled. The male did nothing but urger him on a slip out of the room. He furrowed his brow, hoping to god his dick wasn’t on Kuroo’s snapchat story.

The second nap was a close-up picture of Kei’s ass with the caption “bon appetite”. The blond felt himself going red with embarrassment and anger. He closed his phone with a huff and marched back upstairs, into Kuroo’s room.

“What the fuck!” Kei yelled, hitting a sleeping Kuroo with a pillow, as hard as he could.  Kuroo groaned into the mattress, peering over his shoulder to glare at Kei.

“Do tell me why you just smacked me over the head with a pillow?” Kuroo grumbled, sliding up into a sitting position while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  Kei sent him a hateful glare and hit the male again for good measure.

“Your snapchat story? Ring a bell?” Kei asked.

“Is it supposed to?” Kuroo retorted with a confused look. Kei quickly pulled out the image again and shoved it in front of Kuroo’s face with an accusing look. Kuroo scanned the photo, a smile of amusement coming to his face before he caught Kei’s eyes and it fell.

“Uh? I have no memory of that,” Kuroo defended himself, watching as Kei’s face got even angrier.

“Who is even on your friends list to see that?” Kei demanded. However, before Kuroo could answer a loud ‘fuck yeah’ came drifting from the speakers.

On the screen was a close-up of Kei’s hole and two of Kuroo’s fingers buried in to the knuckles, making the lube squelch loudly. The sound echoed loudly around the room and Kuroo looked up at Kei with worry in his eyes.

“I’m in trouble, aren’t I?” Kuroo questioned.

“The deepest.”

The next snapchat started to play; the beginning started off with Kuroo continuing to finger Kei, the blond’s soft moans playing in the background, the camera than panned up to wear Kuroo was sucking harshly at Kei’s pale skin, whispering low praises to him.

“Why the fuck did you even think this was a good idea?” Kei growled.

“I was drunk, most of my thoughts aren’t exactly logical.” Kuroo defended himself, watching with anxiety as the next snapchat loaded.

The next video made the others pale in comparison; it was Kei riding Kuroo with the camera focusing on the way his dick slid out. There were multiple pants coming from each end and then a shout of “fuck Kei, I’m coming” before the video ended.

“Shit,” Kuroo murmured sinking his head back into the softness of the bed. Kei groaned in annoyance,

“Just fucking delete them okay? Then you’re paying for dinner tonight.” Kuroo perked up immediately.

“A date, hey?” A shit eating smirk starting to form on his face.

“If you’d call a date having dinner with other men, then sure a date it is.” Kei shrugged, closing his phone and placing it back on the table. He looked around the room, spotting some of his clothes from last night that were smeared with some mysterious substance. He didn’t want to think about it.

“Why do you play with my emotions like this?” Kuroo cried. Kei just shrugged, searching through Kuroo’s closet to steal some of his clothes. He was a little shorter than the blond so the jeans finished above his ankles but he was broader so the t-shirt hung off Kei’s skinny frame.

“I’m stealing your clothes. I’ll return them sometime soon,” Kei said, fixing the last of the buttons on his shirt.

“Hmm, you can keep them if you want but promise me to wear them all the time cause you look hot as fuck,” Kuroo grinned, sliding off the bed to stand behind Kei. He wrapped his arms around his waist, sliding his arms downwards to Kei’s crotch.

“We could go another round?” Kuroo suggested, feeling Kei grind his ass against his dick. He was slowly getting hard as he kissed the other boy’s neck, adding to the already large expanse of hickeys.

“Maybe later. I have things to do,” Kei replied, yanking himself away from Kuroo’s grasp and leaving the male hard and aching. He slipped out the door not even giving Kuroo a glance.

“Such a tease,” Kuroo grinned. Tonight he was going to fuck the shit out Kei.


	7. 7. Hangovers and Thick Cocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK WITH THE SINFUL SMUT. 
> 
> I AM 
> 
> DID YA MISS ME???

Yamaguchi was not happy when Kei awoke him up in the early hours of the morning as he tried to knock down his door. He shuffled angrily to the door, despite the smile on his face.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi yawned, rubbing his temples. Kei stood in the doorway, hair rumpled and his shirt hanging off one of his shoulders.

“Why did you let me do that?” Kei whined as he stepped inside the hallway.

“Oh the snapchat thing? That was all you,” Yamaguchi replied, following Kei down the hallway. The blond crashed onto Yamaguchi’s couch with a loud sigh and a hand pressed to his forehead.

“I don’t believe that,” Kei said, watching as the other male shuffled into the kitchen to grab his abandoned tea. He nursed it in his hands as he sat down next to Kei’s head.

“I’m sure the other guys can back me up on it.” Yamaguchi stated, taking a sip of his tea and running his hands through Kei’s hair in an attempt to brush it. Yamaguchi continued his movements for a few minutes before he caught sight of the prominent bludge in Kei’s pants.

“Why are you hard?” Yamaguchi asked with a sly smile, hands already sliding down towards Kei’s crotch. Kei’s breath hitched as he watched Yamaguchi unbutton his jeans with hungry eyes.

“Kuroo riled me up but I ignored him to teach him a lesson,” Kei explained breathily, shuffling on the couch until he was in a seated position with Yamaguchi on his knees in-between his legs. He tilted his head back once he felt Yamaguchi’s warm hand on his cock and snuck his hand into Yamaguchi’s soft hair.

“You know, Tsukki?” The male said as he began to thumb Kei’s slit and pump his cock with his other hand. Kei just moaned in response, eyes closing tight. Yamaguchi leant forward, licking a stripe on the underside of Kei’s cock before pulling back and looking up at Kei.

“This is going to be the last time we do this,” Yamaguchi stated, continuing to pump his hand slowly up and down Kei’s cock.

“Hmm? I thought you weren’t dating Terushima yet?” Kei responded, bucking his hips when Yamaguchi began to slow down. Yamaguchi tightened his grip, pumping slightly faster as he sat back on his knees.

“It’s just that I think we might end up dating soon, we’ve been getting pretty close. Plus, I don’t know if he is into having an open relationship.”

“Fair enough but if this is the last time, then you’re topping.” Kei stated, adjusting himself so that he was kneeling on the carpet with his torso on the couch. Yamaguchi quickly got the hint, using his hands to spread Kei’s cheeks apart and reveal his pink puckered entrance. He spent a few moments just staring and kneading Kei’s plush ass. The blond clicked his tongue in annoyance and pushed his ass backwards, hoping Yamaguchi would begin. The other male licked a stripe against the entrance before pulling back with a smirk.

“I’ll never get over how cute your ass is,” Yamaguchi giggled, nuzzling his face in between the cheeks before giving a hard suck to the flesh. Kei jerked forward, groaning under his breath.

“Shut up.” Kei snapped, burying his face into the crook of his elbow as his face turned red. Yamaguchi just smiled to himself before digging in. He used his tongue to push past the tight ring of muscles making Kei let out a soft moan. Yamaguchi pushed further in, curling his tongue they way he knew Kei liked.

“Stop teasing,” Kei breathed out, bracing himself on his forearms.

“I thought you’d want to extend this since it is our last time,” Yamaguchi frowned as he pulled away, “Its up to you, though.”

“Just fuck me already.” Yamaguchi responded with a hard slap on his plush ass before he stood up to retrieve the lube.  He returned after several moments, fingers slicked with lube and grin on his face.

“Do you even need preparing or did Kuroo do that for me?” Yamaguchi asked, sliding downs to his knees and pressing a kiss on the dip in Kei’s spine. Kei just groan and pressed his face into the couch.

“You turn into a demon when you top, you know that?” Kei stated. Yamaguchi pushed two fingers into Kei’s entrance pushing until he ran out of finger.

“Terushima said the same thing,” Yamaguchi mused, beginning to scissor his fingers against Kei’s walls.

“Why didn’t you tell me you slept with him?”

“You walked in here ready to jump on my dick so I didn’t really get the chance.” He laughed, adding another finger. Kei furrowed his brow and pushed back against Yamaguchi’s fingers for a few moments. It grew silent except for Kei’s little gasps and groans.

“Was it good?” Kei asked. Yamaguchi had just finished stretching Kei and was currently rolling a condom down the length of his member.

“He always had his tongue involved and…he made it very interesting.” Yamaguchi answered with a small smile. He lined himself up with Kei’s entrance, placing one hand on Kei’s hip and the other around the base of his cock. He pushed in quickly, snapping his hips so they were flush with Kei’s ass. The blond jostled forward, his face pushing uncomfortably against the cushion on the couch.

“Need to change positions,” Kei stated, using his hand to pull Yamaguchi’s cock out. He pumped it twice before pushing Yamaguchi on the carpet with his other hand. He quickly straddled Yamaguchi’s hips and sunk down on his cock. Although Yamaguchi looked like a weakling, the male had a thick cock that could fill up the loosest hole.

“Always got to be in control,” Yamaguchi frowned, watching as Kei slowly inched down his length. Kei just shot him a glare and a muttered ‘shut up’ under his breath before rocking his hips upwards. He slowly pushed back down, trying to accumulate the thickness of Yamaguchi’s cock. He repeated this a few more times before Yamaguchi got impatient and switched their positions. Yamaguchi secured his hand under Kei’s knee and pushed his leg up against his torso, pinning him against the floor with his weight.

“You gotta go faster than that,” Yamaguchi smiled, his freckles bunching together on his cheeks.

“Just hurry up,” Kei replied, curling his arm around Yamaguchi’s neck and bringing him closer towards the blond’s mouth. He pressed a wet open mouth kiss against the tan skin, careful not to leave hickeys. Yamaguchi thrusted his hips back and forth hard and fast, not allowing time for Kei catch his breath. Kei let his other hand slid down his stomach to his own cock and wrap around it. He pumped it in time to Yamaguchi’s quick thrusts, quickly feeling the heat coiling his stomach. He let out small groans as he got close, waiting for the final tip over the edge. A brush of his prostrate had Kei cumming all over his hand and stomach, clenching tightly around Yamaguchi’s cock. Yamaguchi pulled out and quickly stripped his cock of the condom before pumping hard and fast until he too came over his hand.

“Fuck,” Kei puffed, glancing over to wear Yamaguchi had rolled over on the carpet, “Terushima is a lucky bottom.”


	8. Tears and Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm like 6 months late with this shit and there's no sex in this chapter? I humbly apologise. There is some character development i guess??? not really

By the time Iwaizumi finished work, gotten changed, arrived at the bar and found his friends, most of them had lost it. The only one who was completely sober was Akaashi, due to him being the designated driver and a tipsy Bokuto was currently pressed into his side making cooing noises as Akaashi ran his fingers through his hair. Kuroo and Tsukishima were to the left, Kuroo attached to Kei’s neck by the mouth. Hinata and Kageyama sat to the right in silence and Oikawa was on the dancefloor grinding against some random guy.

“Glad you could make it, Iwaizumi,” Akaashi greeted, nodding his head slightly. Both Hinata and Kageyama chimed in a hello but Kuroo and Tsukishima were too engrossed in their own world to notice his arrival.

“I’m going to get another drink,” Kageyama announced, sliding off his seat, “Did anyone else want anything?” Kuroo and Kei both piped up a ‘yes’.

“Yeah, just get me whatever you’re having,” Iwaizumi said, slumping down into the uncomfortable seat. Kageyama nodded and disappeared into the mass of bodies on the dance floor.

“Why was that so awkward?” Iwaizumi whispered, leaning into Akaashi’s ear. The male glanced over to Hinata, who was now staring at the bottle in his hands looking like a sad puppy. Akaashi side glanced over to Hinata before speaking

“They just had an argument” Akaashi replied, shrugging, “Something about Kageyama not attending one of Hinata’s performances.” Iwaizumi made a face, looking back into the crowd to see if he could see Kageyama amongst the crowd of people.

“At least some people are having fun,” Iwaizumi said, gesturing to the Kuroo and Kei who were basically fucking on the table next to them. Kei quickly pulled himself off Kuroo to glare at Iwaizumi.

“Just because Oikawa isn’t here sitting on your lap doesn’t mean you got to project your feelings onto us,” Kei snapped, arms hooked tightly around Kuroo’s neck. The male placed an open-mouthed kiss on Kei’s smooth neck before smiling widely.

“He’s so hot when he psychoanalyses people,” Kuroo grinned, pulling Kei even closer to him, “He’s also so hot when he kisses me.” He placed another kiss on Kei’s collarbone.

“Oh, don’t flatter yourself I was trying to bite your tongue off, so I wouldn’t have to listen to you speak anymore.” Kei huffed before pulling Kuroo back in for a heated kiss.

“What the fuck did I just witness?” Iwaizumi whispered turning to face Akaashi. The male shrugged and turned back to his boyfriend.

“I honestly pretend I don’t see anything half the time,” Akaashi replied, running his fingers down the side of a passed out Bokuto’s face. Iwaizumi turned to look at the crow, scanning for Kageyama when his eyes landed on Oikawa; who was currently sandwiched between two tall and young looking guys. He had one arm hooked around the neck of the male behind him, grinding back on an obvious erection. The other male in front of Oikawa had his hands tightly around his waist, basically humping Oikawa’s leg. Iwaizumi huffed in annoyance and averted his eyes.

Kageyama still hadn’t returned with their drinks, when Oikawa came over, a small army of men trailing behind him. He grinned as he approached, sliding a delicate arm over Iwaizumi’s shoulder and pulling him close.

“Hey big boy, where’s the emo?” He laughed.

“Kageyama went to get us some drinks,” Iwaizumi replied, “Why are you looking for him?” Oikawa giggled under his breath, turning around to wink at the boys behind him.

“Cause I know he would get angry at me when I take his little butt boy out on the dance floor,” Oikawa stated, moving over to grab Hinata’s wrists and hiking him up to his feet.

“Are you kidnapping him?” Iwaizumi asked but Oikawa merely winked and laughed before disappearing into the dance floor with Hinata and the men following him. Bokuto made a loud noise in his sleep, nuzzling closer to Akaashi’s stomach, as the younger male sent Iwaizumi a confused look.

“I have our drinks,” Kageyama said as he approached the table, balancing the four uncapped bottles of beer in his hands. Iwaizumi and Akaashi shared a look as Kageyama placed the drinks on the table. He sat down, eyes scanning the chair that Hinata was recently sitting on, obviously wondering where he was but remained silent.

“Oikawa captured your boy toy and took him to the dance floor,” Kei stated, pulling away from Kuroo yet again to send Kageyama a pointed look. Kageyama huffed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, but focused his eyes on the dance floor, scanning the crowd.

“Wow, you and Kuroo can go five seconds without attaching lips,” Iwaizumi drawled, sending Kei a heated glare.

“Wow, can you even keep your man? Because right now it looks like someone else is about to take him home,” Kei sneered, rolling his eyes.

“Oikawa is not my man,” Iwaizumi mumbled angrily, folding his arms defensively over his chest.

“Yeah and Kageyama is not marching over to confront the guy that just grabbed Hinata’s ass,” Kuroo scoffed, finally dragging himself off Kei’s neck; finally participating in the conversation.

“Wait what,” Akaashi said, slightly alarmed and quickly looking at the spot Kageyama had been in a few seconds before. They all turned their heads, apart from Bokuto who let out a soft snore, watching as Kageyama angrily stomped up to Hinata and the random guy flirting with him.

“This is going to be interesting,” Kei chuckled, sliding off Kuroo’s lap to get a better view.

The four watched as Kageyama approached the two, face red as he grabs Hinata’s wrists and pulls him away from the other male. The two of them exchanged heated words, Hinata’s hands flying out as he talked, as the stranger watched on in confusion. Suddenly Kageyama’s anger stopped and his face heated up in embarrassment and became quiet.

“What’s going on?” Iwaizumi asked, glancing back at the other three. Akaashi just shrugs, gaze never leaving the scene before him.

Hinata then tugs on Kageyama’s collar, pulling him down for a heated kiss. Kageyama was still blushing hard, as his hands reached down to hold the small of Hinata’s back. The two were pressed up against each other, begging to lose themselves in the kiss and forget where they were. Soon, the two become handsy enough that the three groan and look away.

“I was expecting more angst,” Kei sighs, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and leans his head on Kuroo’s shoulder.

“Isn’t it better than the whole angst thing has stopped? So we don’t have to witness that shit every time they are together,” Iwaizumi asked, taking a sip of his forgotten drink.

“It might just be done for tonight and then simply start back up again tomorrow,” Akaashi suggested. Iwaizumi just groaned in response, eyes flittering back to the dance floor and landing on Oikawa, who was staring right back at him.

“Plus,” Akaashi added with a smile, “You and Oikawa still have that sexual tension angst still going on. So, we still have to deal with that.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Iwaizumi grumbled, downing nearly half of his drink. Akaashi laughed in response, stopping when Bokuto started to groan.

“I better start heading home before he wakes up and I have to deal with him,” Akaashi sighed, running his fingertips once again through Bokuto’s hair, “Drunk Bokuto is so handsy and annoying.”

“I’ll help,” Iwaizumi offered, already beginning to stand to his feet.

“Nah, you stay here and watch the angsty kids and Oikawa. Kei and I will help Akaashi,” Kuroo stated with a grin. Iwaizumi shook his head, of course, Kuroo would try and ditch babysitting duties. The two were likely to ditch Akaashi once they’ve reached the exit and go fuck at the house. Instead of arguing, Iwaizumi simply nodded and wished them luck.

By the time the others had left, he had lost track of Kageyama and Hinata and finished off his drink. Sick of watching Oikawa dry hump with pretty much every guy on the dance floor, Iwaizumi left the table in search of a bathroom.

The bathroom was large for the tiny club, Iwaizumi noted as he stepped through the door, and surprisingly empty. He sighed, he could still hear the thumping beat from the other side and rubbed his temples in annoyance, feeling the beginnings of a headache forming. He was starting to contemplate just ditching Oikawa and heading home to bed.

“So, you’re not even going to bother approaching me?”

Iwaizumi jumped slightly, turning around to see Oikawa standing near the door with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. His eyes were rimmed red like he was recently crying and his shoulders were shaking.

“You just stare at me like you want me…b-but then you just leave?”

Iwaizumi sighed once again, approaching Oikawa softly.

“You’re drunk, ‘kawa,” He muttered shaking his head slightly, “Come on I’ll take you home.” Iwaizumi placed a gentle kiss on Oikawa’s temple and grabbed him by the wrist. Oikawa yanked his arm out of his grasp, tears beginning to pool in his eyes now. He was always an emotional drunk, much to the annoyance of anyone he drunk with, especially Iwaizumi.

“No, fuck y-you,” Oikawa sniffled, “Won’t even pay attention to me. I wanna be your boyfriend.” He then leant forward grabbing Iwaizumi’s shirt and wiping his eyes with it.

“Be my boyfriend, please,” Oikawa begged looking up at the male with teary eyes, “I’ll be soft and sweet. You’re too c-cute and … I wantcha to be mine so I can snuggle you and love you and squish your angry cheeks when you’re mad.” He slumped forward, resting all his weight onto Iwaizumi. The male sighed softly, knowing that this sore subject would have never been brought up if Oikawa had been sober. He liked his sexual freedom and Oikawa would never want to be tied down, he valued it too much. Iwaizumi knew he hadn’t been getting laid recently and blamed that on his actions currently. Although it hurt his pinning heart and he desperately wanted to say yes and have an exclusive relationship, he knew Oikawa would never want that. However, watching the male cry in his arms begging Iwaizumi to be his boyfriend, his pinning heart caved.

“Tell you what, you ask me when you’re sober I’ll say yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my sin  
> lil-anime-trash.tumblr.com


End file.
